Naruto the Devil Sage
by Kusanagi-kun
Summary: Naruto an Sasuke are thrown into the Highschool DxD universe after sealing Madara. What will happen to either of them on their Journey? What if they happened to find somebody 'special? Rated M because of future developments. Not exactly Godlike Naruto! Sasuke!


I don't own either Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Highscholl DxD.

This is my first Story so don't be too harsh. English is not my mother tongue so don't feel too insulted about my writing skills.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of a Forest**

Dawn,

one battered and bruised body lays on the ground, unmoving only heavy breathing could be heard. Greedy the person tried to grasp for air, but it was all in vain. It could feel the chilly wind blowing against it´s body slowly making it colder. A gaping hole could be seen on his chest, overflowing with blood. It could feel it´s consciousness slowly fading away. Realizing that may be the last Words it would ever speak, he tried to reassure the being inside him.

" Yo Kurama... can you still h-hear me?'' asked a blond haired boy short before passing out.

''**I can, but it´s hard I have hardly any chakra left and just want to sleep**.'' The being named Kurama spoke with trouble.

''Yeah, I have the same Problem here, but do you recognize this place? I can´t really sense any chakra in this area.''

" **I already thought you wouldn´t have noticed, well it certainly feels strange. Well just try to gather a little natural energy, with that we should be able to say for sure, where we are.**'' said the Fox-Demon

''Good idea'' said the blond as he tried to do what he was told. Coughing up blood, he still tried to let the energy flow into him. After a few seconds he spoke_, _"Well Kurama, we really are in a different place than Elemental Nations, I've never felt something like that, it's a little different .'' he spoke bitterly, "But well I thought we were really going to die out there, but the most important thing is that we-" again he started coughing up blood "that we have stopped Madara" he stated with a small grin on his Face.

**Flashback**

"Madara you´re never going to win this war! As long as I still have my comrades fighting alongside me you will never win, you can´t break our bonds, our will or us! And I won´t let the will of all the deceased go to waste! And you will never be able to imprison us in crappy idea of Peace! Just surrender, you have nothing more! Obito and the Ten-Tails are already sealed in the Jutsu my Dad performed to summon the Shinigami again, by giving his Edo-Tensei life! Your Chakra is at most 1/10, you can't stop us anymore from winning this war!'' Naruto shouted at the Uchiha Ancestor.

"You are right that I have lost most of my forces, however your side doesn´t look better Hashirama is already dry on chakra as are the other Kage! Your pitiful allies are nothing, they can't even perform any other Jutsus because they fear for their lifes. The only ones that are still a threat to me are you, and my descendant!'' He said while laughing maniacally.

"Well, the both of you are powerful I'll give you that. It's as if Hashirama was fighting me dead serious on unlimited chakra! nonetheless, with the Rinnegan you gain special traits as enhanced vision, overpowered justu as well the ability to use all elements, but all that is nothing compared to my next move.'' Madara stretched his arms into the direction of the Sky "You see, the time to dance has ended now I will blow everyone of you into smitherens!'' his laugh never ending.

"You don't have the chakra needed to perform something of this scale.'' stated Sasuke with a deadpan expression on his face as he walked next to Naruto.

"You're far too naïve brats! If I don't get to put all shinobi under my genjustsu, I might as well simply destroy them!'' Madara still lifting his arms began to bleed out of his eyes, ears, his nose and mouth. "Now let's see if you can overcome this with your bonds and friendship.'' Madara shouted cockily.

Sasuke could see the massive amount of chakra gathering in Madara's eyes, not only that he began to absorb the natural energy in his surroundings." Naruto, he is going to blow up and not only that, he already has his full amount of chakra back!'' Sasuke said with a little worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I can feel that chakra is gathering around him. But Sasuke what's with that face of yours? Did you made into your pants just now? Naruto taunted, but he himself felt a cold-sweat running his back.

"Shut up, this is no time for idiots to joke." Sasuke stated coldy and began to glare at Naruto.

Naruto could feel the intense and murderous glare from his 'former' teammate." It's okay, I understand! Now stop staring at me like a madman." Naruto hissed. "Well I already have a plan, but you need to follow it absolutely, okay" Naruto spoke only to get a nod from Sasuke. "Algright here we go..." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Do you know how to do that? I mean I haven´t seen you use any of those techniques."

"It's fine, it's fine. I got something like a parting gift from my dad!" Naruto spoke cheerfully with a wide grin.

"I trust you on this so don't screw up."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I can do it. I just need some little preparation!"

"Are you sure, that this is even what you want? I would have thought that you could and never would resort to something like that."

"It's for a greater purpose afterall!" Naruto said confidently.

"Alright, probably this war changed you as well." said Sasuke with a sigh "Susanoó"

"Hoh... not the perfect form? Are you underestimating me Sasuke, only because I can't use my arms for a moment?" Madara said only to start grinning "Or is it because you don't have enough chakra to maintain it?"

Sasuke only shrugged his statement off "It is true that I can't maintain it by using only my chakra anymore, it is now as you say, impossible. But for now this form will completely suffice." said Sasuke while advancing to Madara. He knew that distracting Madara through talking and charging at him wouldn't go well, but that was the only method he could use for stalling time.

Both clashing with their Susanoó's Swords "Sasuke, I will ask you once again why is it that you´re still siding with those weaklings, you have the EMS and the full control of it, you´re blesses with talent and a sharp mind, yet you fight for the weak, yet you're fighting for a world where the Shinoby lost their glory and strength. Why don´t you side with me, and we together as Uchiha will rule the world!?" Madara asked.

"My brother knew that the shinobi world you're speak of, it has its dark sides I'm probably the best example. And the shinobi are certainly not as strong as they were in your generation. However Itachi loved the village you and the first founded, he did everything for it, he lived in disgrace,was hated and was branded a traitor. Everything he did was for the sake of the village, and he held his loyalty to the village till death never wavering. And that´s the reason why I side with the weak, he loved the village and if you´re just going to blow it up I just can´t sit idly. The least I can do is protect the village in place of my brother to atone for all the sins I committed even if it will result in my death."

"I too had a brother Izuna, he was the only one that understood me, the only one that fought with me until the bitter end. I love him, as long as he was there I couldn´t care less about the wars, and the conflicts we had with others." Madara jumped away and said bitterly his words filled with pure hate" Yet he died, Do you even know how I felt at the day of his funeral? Unbearable! Madara shouted.' That damn brat making me remember that... well only two minutes until the jutsu is completed.'

Again both of them attacked each other their slashes became more furious and stronger. "Haven´t you listened to me, I know how it feels to lose a brother, I know the pain and suffering that you felt. That´s what life is, you will always loose something it´s unavoidable. So stop cry-" Sasuke said, while fighting Madara he spotted Naruto with a thump up.

Naruto jumped over Madara while in mid-air he made the hand signs and shouted **Shiki Fujin **"Take that!" Naruto shouted. Taken aback Madara focused on Naruto, before getting immobilized by Sasuke who hold him in a tight grip with his Susanoó.

"Damn you brats just who do you think you are?! How can an idiot like you even use this jutsu?!" Madara shouted furiously. Madara´s Susanoó disappeared and Sasuke´s Susa-noó hand was holding oto him, only that his head an shoulders were free to move.

"Before my father sealed himself with Obito he gave me Kurama´s leftover chakra and his knowledge on jutsu." Naruto stated proudly.

The Deathgod grasped after Madara which was still enveloped in Sasuke´s Susanoó hand. "Sasuke you have to let go or you will be sucked in too." Naruto shouted at the raven-haired boy.

"Dont think I wouldn´t have noticed that, unless you want him to escape fine I´ll let him go. Idiot! you already used Shiki Fujin there is no other chance! You´re already done for, just keep casting the Jutsu. Sasuke said.

Loud cheers could be heard from the other shinobi," Naruto you have done it!", "You´re our hero!", "This is our **6****th**** Hokage**!" Shortly after this Tsunade shouted "This is our new **6****th**** Hokage**! Now let him hear your cheers!", "**Rokudaime**", "**6****th**".

After the Shinigami pulled on Sasuke´s soul the grip on Madara loosened up a bit and he managed to pull one arm out, he then stabbed Naruto in the chest. "Why aren´t you letting go, you´re as dead as me in this situation." Madara shouted at the blond.

"It´s because I´m the 6th Hokage, that´s why I´m not letting go! I have a duty to fullfill even if it means I´ll die! Naruto stated proudly while being stabbed by Madara´s hand. "Sorry Sasuke I couldn´t-"

''Shut up will you. I´m about to die, spare me your apologies. It´s fine as long the Village will stand.''

The shinigami pulled all three souls into him and disappeard. Nothing of the three remained not even their bodies.

In an endless Darkness

Sasuke and Naruto found themself in nothingness they felt nothing, no pain, no exhaustion. Until the Shinigmi appeared in front of them. It spoke clearly "Both of you died, yet you aren´t in the realm of the dead. You are now at the edge between the living and the dead. I will bring you back to live, but not where you were coming from. And I will just bring you to a new place you can live. If you survive that is, with those injured bodies of yours." It said and started to glow.

"Wait... Why´d you that." Both of them asked.

"It's on a whim you could say, but I guess if I have to answer it was because you saved many lives. That´s it. Also a big red lizard asked me to." The shinigami vanished and both started to emit the same light like the shinigami. Both Vanished completely after being coated into the light.

**Flashback end**

"**And do think it was really worth it**?" asked the fox.

"Yeah, everything I did was worth it. The only thing I regret is, that I dragged Sasuke into this mess."

"**Well he doesn´t seemed to be that bad of, now he should be celebrated as a hero for reviving the Hokage alongside you back home. Ah, and yeah good work in becoming th 6****th**." The fox said after falling unconscious.

Yeah, I guess and thanks" was all the blond could say with a small smile before also losing consciousness.

After a few minutes

"Buchou, come here for second!" said a black-haired girl.

"What is it now Akeno, I don't think you could find something in this forest." said a beautiful girl with crimson hair. Walking towards the other girl she began to giggle, "Well this is something, something interesting. She said smiling.

"Should we save him? Is it even possible to do so only with healing magic, look at his chest." Said the black haired girl pointing at his chest.

The redhead walked over and looked carefully over the body, "Well he seems sturdy, his body that is. And he has whiskers on his face, how unusual, he is probably a nekomata. Ah and do you feel it something about his magic seems a bit off, I never felt something like this before, although it´s faint." said the redhead a little confused. "Well, well let´s see what we´re going to do to with you. We could certainly need more forces to accomplish our new task." Said the redhead with a smirk on her face, only to get a nod from the black-haired girl. "Ok it's decided call Koneko to carry him to the mansion.

"Hai, Buchou only a moment" Said the black haired girl and pulled her mobile phone out and started dialing someone.


End file.
